


concert ;; gonsuk

by johntenskies



Category: CIX, Choi Hyunsuk - Fandom, GonSuk - Fandom, Lee Byounggon - Fandom, Silverboys - Fandom, Treasure13
Genre: Choi Hyunsuk - Freeform, Lee Byounggon - Freeform, M/M, but it's mostly about gonsuk, cix - Freeform, i miss silverboys, im sorry lmao, kim junkyu's mentioned, this oneshot's trash, treasure13 - Freeform, very open ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johntenskies/pseuds/johntenskies
Summary: in which lee byounggon and choi hyunsuk meet at a concertthats it lmao





	concert ;; gonsuk

**Author's Note:**

> hello im actually done writing this oneshot. it's just REALLY BAD jfojrofoe read if u want to i guess. i didnt type in the last part lmao im too lazy sorry :((

"what do you mean you can't come? junkyu, we've already made plans, and now you're cancelling on the last minute?" hyunsuk exclaimed on the phone while looking for his house keys. 

"yea, hyung. you know how it is in law school. well you may have to sort of go alone.. a-again. sorry." and with that, he hung up. 

the older groaned in utter disappointment. he and junkyu were actually preparing to attend this concert they both like. if he had known kyu wouldn't come, he would've invited someone else with him. 'aish, why ditch me like he always does?'

as he locked his front door, he immediately felt the coldness kiss his cheeks. it was a good night, or so he thought. junkyu cancelling plans suddenly wasn't new, actually. and the younger felt sorry for having to ditch his friend. but he really doesn't have any choice. hyunsuk had always let it slide, though. he understood (or at least tried to understand) that studying law meant that one must keep nose to grindstone, probably why he barely rested. 

gray's concert was definitely something he had been dreaming of going to for as long as he can remember. working part time while paying his parent's electric bills and at the same time majoring in engineering weren't as easy as anyone could think. just as he knew getting ditched by junkyu wasn't bad enough, he saw someone occupying his seat. he checked if it was really his, B-13, it says, which was his. he couldn't help but try to decipher who this person was, lo and behold, it was THE lee byounggon, one of the most popular underground rappers in seoul. hyunsuk's eyes widened, as his heart increased its rate each second he approached the rapper. with quivering knees and his mind bombarded with thousands of thoughts, he walked towards him slowly. 

hyunsuk stared at the boy barely two meters in front of him. his black hair and how his bangs were slightly covering his eyes, but still enough for the younger to look at theose eyes- god were they so mesmerizing. gon had worn black hoodie, hovering above his head, whilst he tapped on his phone. being excessively captivated by the sight, he did not notice how byounggon unexpectedly looked up to where he was standing.

"can i help you?" hyunsuk felt even more frozen than before. he silently prayed he won't blurt out anything stupid.

"uuh, well you see, um, i-well.." 

FUCKFUCKFUCK, WAY TO SCREW THIS UP, HYUNSUK. he thought to himself

the older grinned and tilted his head to the left, signifying he just couln't understand the message.

fidgeting his fingers, hyunsuk said, "that's kind of like m-my seat."

"oh, right. sorry 'bout that." byounggon abruptly stood up, feeling embarassed as his cheeks flushed pink.

hyunsuk kept looking down, but he for sure knew that the rapper stared at him way longer than he expected.

 

the entire concert would've been something he enjoyed if it wasn't for this giant dickhead in front of him, completely blocking his view. he grunted in frustration coutless of times, his feet constantly tiptoeing whilst his neck stretched slightly upwards, as if it made any difference.

tiptoeing has never been easy for him. being barely 175 cm for a 20-year-old? he thought of himself as unfortunate. he uttered under his breath, 'fuck fuck you, giant hag', which was luckily, not that audible. 

 

perhaps hyunsuk was too caught up with dean's song, that he barely noticed how byounggon discreetly glanced at the shorter from time to time.

 

a/n: will update this in a few days ,, prolly never HAHAHA THIS WAS TOO BAD IM SORRY :(


End file.
